


Disposal

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [6]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Protective John, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "An angsty Jorian fic with the boys at a bot disposal plant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposal

John will admit this wasn’t the best place to hide. Not with Dorian.

 

But to be fair, a bot disposal plant wasn’t high on his list of ideal hiding places, DRN boyfriend present or not. Running from criminals that wanted to kill them was a good excuse for running into the first place that he saw, and shouting for Dorian to follow, but whether or not backup would be there sooner or later didn’t change the fact they they would be in there for a while. 3 days from their 7 year anniversary and  _this_  is where they end up.

Dammit.

He decided that he was a complete asshole for running this way and choosing this place when he heard a gasp and turned around to see Dorian looking in horror at a DRN’s head, completely gutted from the inside, wires hanging out limp and useless. John decides-as he grabs Dorian’s face and turns the DRN to face him and burying his boyfriend’s head in his chest-that if they ever have to hide out in a bot disposal plant or get shot by the men chasing them, they are most certainly gonna go with the possibility of getting shot next time. 

So he holds Dorian as he shakes and tries not took at the DRN body parts strewn about, that Dorian surely saw when he was looking about and John was too out of breath and annoyed to pay attention.

God, he is  _such an asshole._

He is wrenched out of his thoughts when he feels Dorian clutching at his jacket. He quietly maneuvers them to a corner, and sits them down, all without letting Dorian see anything more than the flaps of John’s jacket and black zip up sweatshirt. He won’t let his boyfriend lift his head and see the DRN torso hanging from the rack opposite them, right arm missing and chest completely charred, or the legs carelessly thrown up against the wall to their right, or they heads that are hanging from the ceiling rack by the door they entered in. The room was dark, and dirty, and  _horrifying_. He clutches Dorian in a grip that he knows would bruise his boyfriends skin if it could, and tries not look at the carnage around him, and be grateful that the only DRN that truly matters to him is whole and safe and lighting up the room with his blue glow even though it’s being stifled by John’s chest. Dorian’s shaking dies down, eventually.

He ends up closing his eyes and focusing on his own heartbeat and the whirring of his boyfriends inner mechanical workings as he feels Dorian whimper and burrow further in his coat.

And eventually the sirens come and Dorian kisses him by the car with a shaky smile and a quiet ‘Thank you for protecting me, John’ when the detective tries to apologize for leading them to that house of horrors in the  _first place_. 

He looks at his boyfriend who is alive and well and  _not in pieces and is completely assembled with no parts missing in corners of empty, dirty rooms or hanging from gruesome racks only to be forgotten-_

"You know what would make me feel better?"

John snaps out of his haze and looks at Dorian who is smiling bright as the sun. Like nothing happened.

The detective rolls his eyes, a smile being forced out of him, “What?”.

"If you let me drive."

 


End file.
